Monkey D. Luffy
is a pirate and the main protagonist of One Piece. His goal is to find One Piece, the "awesome treasure at the end of the Grand Line," as he refers to it as, left behind by Gol D. Roger. He is the founder and captain of the Straw Hat Pirates. He is the first member that makes up the crew. Being labeled as one of the "Monster Trio," he's one of the top three fighters in the crew. He is currently one of eleven pirates who have been referred to as "The Eleven Supernovas," having a bounty of 300,000,000. He has the second highest bounty in The Eleven Supernovas and has gathered up a reputation, even among the Yonkou, the Shichibukai, and the Marines, committing actions that were deemed dangerous by the World Government. Starting with the incident of Enies Lobby, Luffy has committed crimes against the World Government back to back in every major arc. This, in addition to his heritage (foster brother of Portgas D. Ace, son of Revolutionary Dragon, and grandson of Vice Admiral Garp), causes Sengoku to deem Luffy to be a "dangerous future element". Appearance Luffy is renowned for wearing his trademark Straw Hat (from which he gets his nickname "Straw Hat Luffy") which was lent to him when he was young by the legendary pirate captain, "Red-Haired Shanks". Luffy promised to give it back next time they meet, however he almost loses it at the Battle of Marineford, but Shanks picks it up and is then able to get Buggy to deliver it to Trafalgar Law, just before he left the scene with Luffy on board. His outfit somewhat mimics Shanks' own outfit in that he wears short pants (although his are much shorter than Shanks' because they are rolled up) and sandals. Luffy typically wears a red vest and has a scar underneath his eye (he got it in Chapter 1) and has black hair. He appears to be somewhat scrawny, however underneath his shirt he has a surprisingly well built physique. Luffy, for the most part, has the same outfit over most of the series, as opposed to the rest of the crew. Luffy may wear a different outfit to suit the climate of an island (like a hooded parka Drum Island or desert robes in Arabasta), but will switch back to his trademark vest and shorts after the adventures on that island are over. Notably, he will wear his usual outfit in different colors. For example, in Enies Lobby he wears black shorts because they had pockets in which he could carry meat, on the Thriller Bark Island he wears an orange vest and red shorts, and on the Sabaody Archipelago he wears a blue vest and dark blue shorts. During the break in at Impel Down Luffy has been shown wearing a light blue vest with red shorts and after the fight between Magellan and Luffy, Inazuma gave to him a yellow vest. He does, however, no matter where he is, wear his Straw Hat through absolutely everything, though at the start the hat was prone to getting knocked off his head easily forcing Luffy to either put it aside or have someone hold onto it during battles. Since then he has gotten a string strap for it, allowing the hat to hang from his neck during fights. During his return to Marineford to give a silent prayer it is shown that Luffy now has a tattoo of 4 characters on his right arm, with the first of the characters crossed out (much like Ace's tattoo). Gallery Related Articles *Straw Hat Pirates *Shanks *Monkey D. Dragon *Portgas D. Ace *Monkey D. Garp *Will of the D. *Gol D. Roger References External Links *Ikou! The Luffy Fanlisting *Challenge Life, a Monkey D. Luffy and Portugas D. Ace fanlisting *Monkey D. Luffy at Absolute Anime Site Navigation de:Monkey D. Luffy es:Monkey D. Luffy fr:Monkey D. Luffy it:Monkey D. Rufy pt:Monkey D. Luffy ro:Monkey D. Luffy ru:Монки Д. Луффи Category:Pirates Category:Straw Hat Pirates Category:Martial Artists Category:East Blue Characters Category:Pirate Captains Category:Will of D Category:Male Category:Human Category:Monkey Family Category:Impel Down Prisoners Category:Eleven Supernovas Category:Whitebeard Pirates' Allies Category:Devil Fruit Users Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit users Category:Super-Human Speed users Category:Super-Human Strength users Category:Haki users